


Steam Room Adventures

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Vacation, steam room, the pack isn't that stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe pack vacation wasn’t such a great idea. Not when Stiles and Derek were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Two weeks of not being able to touch each other will do strange things to your inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Room Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 24hour writing challenge at [stop_drop_howl](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com)
> 
> I only had 3 hours in my 24 to work with and I was really freaking tired so I debated not even posting this here and keeping it to my LJ. However, after re-reading it, it didn't seem as terrible as I thought. While I like this piece, just know it's not my best work ^^ It's also unbeta'd.
> 
> Thank you to spacii for being my cheerleader and holding my hand through this whole thing.

Stiles is half asleep, body completely relaxed and mind blissfully quiet for once. Steam rises around him and gathers into little water beads all over his skin. The hot air is heavy in his lungs, forcing him to take deep, even breaths. He’s sitting on the edge of the wide tile bench in nothing but a towel. Eyes closed and limbs sprawled everywhere. Steam rooms are the best.

Ah vacation.

Derek decided the pack needed one last hoorah before everyone headed off to college. None of them were actually moving far away and nothing much would change, but no one was going to say no to a free trip. Turns out Derek actually has a whole lot of mula tucked away. Not that you would ever be ever to tell considering he used to live in an _abandoned subway station_.

The only drawback to the vacation is no sex.

It’s been two weeks and Derek and him haven’t found a single moment to steal away and fuck each other. Even now Stiles’ balls ache and his dick is hard underneath his towel; which doesn’t leave much room to the imagination.

They’ve been together for almost a year, but the pack doesn’t know about it. The whole thing came as a surprise to both of them and there never seemed to be a good time to break the news to everyone.

Stiles is regretting that decision now. Because now he doesn’t have an excuse to get his loveable, awesome _‘I am always there breathing down your neck’_ best friend out of the freakin’ room so he can have sex with his boyfriend.

When they’re at home they can’t keep their hands off each other. Going even two days without touching each other is unheard of, so two weeks- **two fucking weeks** \- is absolute torture.

Stiles cracks one eye open and peers over Scott to look at Derek on the other side of the room. He looks downright edible right now. No shirt on and towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He’s resting his head against the wall behind him and his eyes are closed. A fine sheen of sweat coats his skin, making it glisten in the hazy light. The shine makes his muscles look even bigger, more amazing somehow.

Stiles’ cock throbs and his balls tighten at the sight. All of that is his. _His._ If only he could lick up every bit of the water that’s coating Derek’s skin. He wants to taste him, rub himself all over him. A groan nearly escapes his throat as he shifts his weight and the towel rubs against his hard cock. Precome drips from his slit and slowly runs down the shaft.

Derek’s eyes shoot open and catch his gaze. He licks his lips and his eyes flash red for a second.

Shit.

He must be able to smell him.

“I think I’m going to head up to the room. I can barely breathe in here.” Scott says, startling him. Stiles had almost forgot he was in here.

“Ok man, see you in the morning.” Stiles says, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He was about to be left alone in a room with Derek. Blissfully alone. For the first time in two weeks.

_Two. Weeks._

Scott stands up and exists the steam room, glass door falling shut behind him. Stiles waits all of two seconds before jumping off the bench, dropping his towel and moving over to Derek’s side. Being the amazingly coordinated guy he is, he slips on the damp floor and nearly dives face first, but Derek catches him before he has the chance to do any irreparable damage.

A muffled chuckle fills the room and Derek’s lips quirk up in that special half-smile that he reserves specifically for when he’s amused at Stiles’ shenanigans.

“Don’t laugh at the human. Inferior senses here,” he complains as he pulls back Dereks towel, crawls into his lap and straddles his legs. Stiles sighs as skin meets skin. It’s been **far** too long.

“You do realize someone could walk in here at anytime, right?” Derek asks as he cocks an eyebrow, smirk still firmly in place.

“Oh I know. I just don’t care.” He answers coyly.

A warm hand wraps around both their cocks and he hisses at the sensation. Derek’s temperature is always a few degrees hotter than is normal, a werewolf thing, but the added warmth of the steam makes the press of their dicks together feel like a blazing inferno. He whines and lets his head drop forward until their foreheads are pressed together.

“Missed you,” Stiles says as he begins to gently rock back and forth. There’s not a whole lot of room to move around, but at this point anything feels good. All he wants is friction against his leaking cock.

“You just miss having sex.” Derek retorts sarcastically. He’s not fooling anyone though, he wants this just as much. Stiles can tell by the way his eyelids are fluttering closed and how his hips stutter on every other forward thrust- like it’s just too good.

“You know that’s not all of it, but yes-- I miss you fucking me.” Stiles answers. He continues to move his hips in slow circles, enjoying the easy slide of his cock through Derek’s just tight enough grip. The dampness of the room and their sweat makes everything easy. It won’t take much to get him off, but he wants to take his time. They have two more weeks of vacation and who knows when they’ll get to do this again.

“I miss the way you get hard just for me, I miss how you fuck me open with your fingers until I can’ take it anymore and you finally give me your dick. I miss feeling you inside me. But most of all, I miss getting to be us.” Stiles says with each thrust forward.

Derek growls approvingly and tightens his grip; brow creasing in little concentration lines. Stiles loves it when he gets lost in the moment. Only Stiles gets to see him like this and that deeply satisfies him. Makes him possessive in ways he didn’t know he was capable of.

His balls pull up close to his body and he can feel himself barreling towards orgasm. He digs his fingernails into Derek’s shoulders and tips his head up to gain access to his mouth. They kiss passionately until Stiles has to pull back and gasp for air.

Derek drops their cocks in favor of putting his hands on Stiles hips, digging into them and using his grip as leverage to pull Stiles close to him. They’re bodies are slippery with humidity and sweat, making it easy to rutt against each other.

“Fuck. Right there.” Stiles says as he sucks in a deep breath and takes both of them in hand; needing the friction back. He moans and swipes a thumb over their cock heads, loving the way they catch on each other. Stiles’ dick is longer, but Derek’s is thicker and he can barely keep a hand wrapped around both of them.

Derek moans and places one of his hands over the top of Stiles’, quickening the pace. A few strokes later and he’s coming with a muted shout over their hands. His back arches involuntarily and his eyes slam shut. Bright light explodes behind his eyelids, raw energy shooting out through his body. The aftermath of his orgasm is intense. He feels like he’s high on endorphins; completely sated and deliriously happy.

“Turn over.” Derek commands.

It takes him a minute to comprehend. His body is slow and heavy in this post-coital state. Eventually he pulls of Derek’s lap and turns around so he’s kneeling on all fours on the bench. The tile is hard and unforgiving on his hands and knees, but that doesn’t really matter. All he can think about it getting Derek’s hands back on him.

The hair on the back of neck stands up and skin prickles with anticipation. For a long minute all he can hear is the hissing of the hot rack pouring steam into the room. Then a finger gently circles his hole, making him jump in surprise.

His finger is wet which confuses Stiles. Where did the lube come from? Then he realizes he’s being slickened with his own come and his legs quiver. A single finger breaches him and slides inside.

His head droops and arms tremble with the force of keeping himself upright. It’s just one finger, but it feels so amazing. He’s unbelievable tight from the lack of sex and the tantalizing burn around his rim is perfect.

“Wish I could fuck you.” Derek says from behind him.

He wishes that too, very very much. But unless he has magical powers to make some actual lube appear that’s not going to happen tonight.

The finger disappears and the hands return to his hips. He can feel Derek’s cock sitting just in-between his ass cheeks; hot and heavy. Ever so slowly, Derek begins to thrust forward, his dick sliding between in the damp crevice of his ass. It’s not exactly what he needs, but it will do for now.

He wills himself to stay upright until Derek spills his hot release all over Stiles back. The growl that reverberates off the steam room walls rings in his ears and fills him with the satisfaction of making his boyfriend happy.

With both of them sated, Stiles finally allows himself to collapse and curl up into a ball on the bench.

Not a moment later and he belatedly hears the door cracking open.

“Oh ew!” Scott screeches.

Stiles lazily opens an eye in time to see Scott blush bright red and whip around to face the wall.

“Um, this isn’t what it looks like?” Stiles offers as he sits up and covers his limp cock with his hands. Derek isn’t being much help, looking like a deer caught in the headlights

“Oh please! Everyone knows you guys are together, we’ve just been waiting for you to tell us already. I just don’t want to see it. Ever again.” Scott says before he huffs with embarrassment and leaves the room.

Stiles and Derek look at each other with perplexed expressions. They know. Go figure. All Stiles has to say to that is,

“We’re kicking you out of our room!”

Let the sexy times begin.

**END**


End file.
